Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 51
Tegoż dnia jeszcze pan Wołodyjowski wyjechał z chorągwiami na pomoc młodemu panu Wasilkowskiemu, który ku Hryńczukowi skoczył, bo przyszła wieść, iż tam Tatarowie wpadli torhakiem, ludzi krępując, bydło biorąc, ale wsi dla niepoznaki nie paląc. Pan Wasilkowski wnet ich rozgromił, jasyr odebrał i jeńców wziął. Tych pan Wołodyjowski do Żwańca powiódł poleciwszy panu Makowieckiemu na pytki ich wziąść i zeznania ich rządnie spisać, tak aby hetmanowi i królowi mogły być odesłane. Tatarzy zeznali, iż z rozkazania perkułabskiego granicę przeszli mając sobie dodanego w pomoc rotmistrza Styngana z Wołoszą. Natomiast, lubo przypiekani, nie umieli powiedzieć, jak daleko mógł znajdować się w tej chwili cesarz turecki z całą potęgą, gdyż idąc niesfornymi kupami przodkiem, nie utrzymywali z całym obozem związku. Wszyscy jednak zgodnie zeznali, że cesarz potęgę poruszył, że do Rzeczypo— spolitej ciągnie i prawdopodobnie wkrótce stanie już pod Chocimiem. Nie było w tych zeznaniach nic nowego dla przyszłych obrońców Kamieńca, ponieważ jednak w Warszawie, na dworze królewskim, jeszcze nie wierzono w wojnę, przeto postanowił pan podkomorzy podolski wyprawić jeńców wraz z ich nowinami do Warszawy. Podjazdy wróciły zadowolone z pierwszej ekspedycji. Tymczasem wieczorem przybył do Wołodyjowskiego sekretarz jego pobratymca, Habareskula, starszego perkułaba chocimskiego. Nie przywiózł on żadnego listu, bo perkułab bał się pisać, natomiast polecił powiedzieć ustnie swemu pobratymcowi Wołodyjowskiemu, "źrenicy oka" i "kochaniu serca", aby się na baczności miał i jeśli Kamieniec nie ma dość wojsk do obrony, by pod jakimkolwiek pozorem miasto opuścił, bo cesarz już drugiego dnia w Chocimiu z całą potęgą spodziewan. Wołodyjowski kazał podziękować perkułabowi i nagrodziwszy sekretarza wysłał go z powrotem, sam zaś zawiadomił natychmiast komendantów o zbliżającym się niebezpieczeństwie. Wieść, lubo spodziewano się jej każdej godziny, wielkie uczyniła wrażenie. Zdwojono gorliwość przy robotach miejskich, pan Hieronim Lanckoroński zaś ruszył bez chwili zwłoki do swojego Żwańca, by stamtąd na Chocim mieć oko. Czas jakiś upłynął na oczekiwaniu, na koniec w Porcjunkułę 2 sierpnia sułtan stanął pod Chocimiem. Rozlały się pułki jako morze bezbrzeżne — i na widok ostatniego grodu leżącego w granicach władzy padyszacha okrzyk: "Allach! Allach!", wyrwał się z setek tysięcy gardzieli. Po drugiej stronie Dniestru leżała bezbronna Rzeczpospolita, którą te niezmierne wojska miały zalać jak powódź lub pożreć jak płomień. Tłumy wojowników, nie mogąc się pomieścić w grodzie, rozłożyły się na polach, na tych samych, gdzie kilkadziesiąt lat temu równie liczną armię proroka rozgromiły polskie szable. Teraz zdawało się, że nadszedł czas zemsty, i nikt w tych dzikich zastępach, począwszy od sułtana, skończywszy na ciurze obozowym, nie przeczuwał, że te pola po dwakroć będą dla półksiężyca złowrogie. Nadzieja, ba! Nawet pewność zwycięstwa ożywiała wszystkie serca. Janczarowie i spahisowie, tłumy pospolitego ruszenia z Bałkanów, z gór Rodopu, z Rumelii, z Pelionu i Ossy, z Karmelu i Libanu, z pustyń arabskich, znad brzegów Tygru, z nizin nilowych i spiekłych piasków afrykańskich, wydając dzikie okrzyki domagały się, by ich natychmiast na "niewierny brzeg" prowadzić. Lecz tymczasem muezinowie z chocimskich minaretów poczęli wołać na modlitwę, więc uciszyło się wszystko. Morze głów w zawojach, kapuzach, fezach, burnusach, kefiach i stalowych hełmach pochyliło się ku ziemi i przez pola poszedł głuchy pomruk modlitwy, na kształt brzęczenia niezmiernego roju pszczół — i porwany przez powiew, leciał za Dniestr ku Rzeczypospolitej. Za czym ozwały się bębny, krzywuły i piszczałki, dając znak wytchnienia. Lubo wojska szły z wolna i wygodnie, chciał przecie padyszach dać im po długiej drodze aż z Adrianopola dorzeczny wypoczynek. Sam on odbył ablucje w jasnym źródle niedaleko miasta płynącym i do chocimskiego konaku odjechał, na polach zaś poczęto rozpinać dla pułków namioty, które wkrótce okryły jakoby śniegiem nieprzejrzaną przestrzeń okolicy. Dzień był piękny i kończył się pogodnie. Po ostatnich wieczornych modlitwach obóz począł odpoczywać. Zabłysło tysiące i setki tysiąców ognisk, na których migotanie spoglądano trwożnie z przeciwległego żwanieckiego zameczku, bo tak były rozległe, że żołnierze, którzy chodzili na podjazd, zdając sprawę z tego, co widzieli, mówili, iż zdawało im się, "że całe Multany w ogniskach". Lecz w miarę jak jasny miesiąc wytaczał się coraz wyżej na gwiaździste niebo, ogniska, prócz strażowych, gasły, obóz uciszał się i tylko wśród milczenia nocy rozlegało się rżenie koni i ryk bawołów pasących się na tarabańskich błoniach. Lecz nazajutrz skoro świt sułtan ordynował janczarów, Tatarów i Lipków, by przeszli Dniestr i zajęli Żwaniec, tak miasteczko, jak i zamek. Nie czekał ich mężny pan Hieronim Lanckoroński za murami, lecz mając przy boku czterdziestu swoich Tatarów, ośmdziesięciu Kijanów i jedną własną chorągiew towarzyską, uderzył na janczarów u przeprawy i pomimo gęstego ognia z rusznic zmieszał tę najprzedniejszą piechotę tak, iż się w rozsypce poczęła cofać w wodę. Lecz tymczasem czambuł wspomagany przez Lipków, przeprawiwszy się bokiem, wdarł się do miasta. Dymy i krzyki ostrzegły mężnego pana podkomorzego, iż miasto jest już w rękach nieprzyjaciela, więc kazał się cofać od przeprawy, aby nieszczęsnym mieszkańcom przyjść w pomoc. Janczarzy, jako piechota, nie mogli go ścigać, on zaś biegł całym pędem na ratunek. I już dobiegał, gdy nagle nadworni jego Tatarowie cisnąwszy swe chorągwie przeszli na stronę nieprzyjaciela. Nastała chwila wielce niebezpieczna: czambuł wspomagany przez Lipków, w przypuszczeniu, że zdrada wywoła zamieszanie, uderzył wręcz i z wielkim impetem na pana podkomorzego. Na szczęście Kijanie, zachęceni przykładem wodza, dali dzielny opór, chorągiew zaś towarzyska złamała wkrótce nieprzyjaciela, który zresztą nie był w stanie dać regularnej polskiej jeździe odporu. Grudź przed miastem wnet pokryła się trupami, szczególniej Lipków, ci bowiem wytrwalej od zwykłych ordyńców dotrzymywali pola. Nacięto ich sporo jeszcze i w ulicach, po czym pan Lanckoroński widząc, że od wody zbliżają się janczarowie, schronił się za mury, wysławszy wprzód do Kamieńca o posiłki. Padyszach nie myślał zrazu tego dnia zdobywać żwanieckiego zamku, mniemając słusznie, że go w mgnieniu oka przy ogólnej wojsk przeprawie pokruszy. Chciał tylko zająć miasto i w przypuszczeniu, że oddziały, jakie wysłał, są na to zupełnie wystarczające, nie wysyłał więcej ni janczarów, ni ordy. Ci zaś, którzy już na tej stronie rzeki byli, po cofnięciu się pana podkomorskim w mury zajęli ponownie miasto i nie paląc onego, aby w przyszłości za schronisko im samym i innym oddziałom służyć mogło, poczęli w nim gospodarzyć szablą i kindżałem. Janczarowie chwytali młode niewiasty na żołnierską swawolę, mężów zaś i dzieci rąbali siekierami; Tatarzy braniem łupu byli zajęci. Wtem z baszty zameczku ujrzano, iż od strony Kamieńca zbliża się jakowaś jazda. Zasłyszawszy o tym pan Lanckoroński wyszedł sam na basztę mając przy sobie kilku towarzyszów i wysadziwszy perspektywę przez strzelnicę, patrzył długo i uważnie w pole, wreszcie rzekł: — To lekka jazda z chreptiowskiego prezydium, ta sama jazda, na której czele Wasilkowski do Hryńczuka chodził. Pewnie i teraz jego samego wysłano. Po czym znów jął patrzeć: — Widzę wolentarzy; pewnie Humiecki Wojciech! A po chwili: — Chwała Bogu! jest i sam Wołodyjowski, bo widać dragonów. Mości panowie, wyskoczym i my zza murów i z bożą pomocą wyżeniem nieprzyjaciela nie tylko z miasta, ale całkiem za wodę. To rzekłszy zbiegł co duchu na dół, by swych Kijanów i towarzystwo sprawić. Tymczasem w mieście pierwsi Tatarowie dojrzeli nadciągające chorągwie i ałłakując przeraźliwie, poczęli się zbierać w czambuł. Po wszystkich ulicach rozległ się odgłos bębnów i szypuszów; janczarowie stanęli wnet sfornie z całą tą szybkością, w jakiej mało która w świecie piechota mogła im dorównać. Czambuł wyleciał, jakby wichrem wywiany, za miasto i skoczył na lekką chorągiew. Sam czambuł prócz Lipków, których pan Lanckoroński napsuł wiele, był przecie trzyktoć liczniejszy od załogi żwanieckiej i nadciągających posiłkowych chorągwi, dla której to przyczyny nie zawahał się skoczyć na pana Wasilkowskiego. Lecz pan Wasilkowski, niepohamowany młodzik, który równie chciwie, jak ślepo rzucał się na wszelkie niebezpieczeństwa, kazał natychmiast ludziom wziąść impet największy i leciał jako trąba powietrzna, ani dbając na liczbę nieprzyjaciół. Stropiła taka odwaga Tatarów, nie lubiących w ogóle spotkania wręcz. Wnet też mimo krzyku jadących z tyłu murzów, mimo przeraźliwego świstu piszczałek i głosu bębna huczącego na kęsim — to jest na ścinanie głów niewiernych — poczęli konie zdzierać, hamować; widocznie mdlały w nich serca i ochota coraz bardziej, wreszcie na odległość strzelenia z łuku przed chorągwią rozbiegli się na dwie strony, wypuściwszy ćmę strzał na pędzących jeźdźców. Pan Wasilkowski, nie wiedząc nic o janczarach, którzy sforowali się z drugiej strony domów ku rzece, pognał z ludźmi tymże impetem za Tatarami, a raczej za połową czambułu, zgonił ją wkrótce i począł siec tych, którzy konie gorsze mając niesporo uciekałi. Wówczas druga połowa czambułu zwróciła się chcąc go otoczyć, ale w tej chwili naskoczyli wolentarze, jednocześnie zaś wypadł pan podkomorzy z Kijanami. Tatarzy, naciśnięci z kilku stron, rozproszyli się jak piasek, w mgnieniu oka — i rozpoczęło się przebieganie, to jest gonitwa kupy za kupą, męża za mężem, przy czym orda padała gęstym trupem, szczególniej z ręki pana Wasilkowskiego, który w zaślepieniu sam jeden na całe gromady uderzał, tak właśnie jako kobuz uderza na stado wróbli lub trznadli. Lecz pan Wołodyjowski, żołnierz przezorny i zimny, dragonów z ręki nie puścił. Równie jak ten, który sforę ociętnych kondli na tęgich rzemieniach trzymając, nie puszcza ich na lada zwierza, lecz wówczas dopiero, gdy iskrzące ślepie i białe kły srogiego odyńca zobaczy, tak i mały rycerz, gardząc pierzchliwą ordą, wyglądał, czyli za nią nie masz spahisów, janczarów lub innego jakiego wyborowego komunika. Wtem przypadł do niego pan Hieronim Lanckoroński ze swoimi Kijany. — Dobrodzieju! — zawołał — janczary mają się ku rzece, przyciśniem ich! Wołodyjowski wydobył rapier z pochwy i skomenderował: — Naprzód! Każdy z dragonów ściągnął lejce, by konia pewniej mieć w ręku, po czym szereg pochylił się nieco i ruszył przed się tak sprawnie jak gdyby na mustrze. Szli z początku rysią, potem w skok, ale nie wypuszczali jeszcze koni do największego biegu. Dopiero minąwszy domostwa położone ku wodzie, na wschód od zamku, ujrzeli białe pilśniowe czapki janczarów i poznali, iż to nie z dżamakami, ale z regularnymi janczarami będzie sprawa. — Bij! — krzyknął Wołodyjowski. I konie wyciągnęły się, brzuchami szorując niemal po ziemi i wyrzucając kopytami grudy stwardniałego gruntu. Janczarowie nie wiedząc, jaka siła nadchodzi w pomoc Żwańcowi, mieli się istotnie ku rzece. Jeden ich oddział, dwieście kilkadziesiąt ludzi liczący, był już u brzegu i pierwsze jego szeregi poczęły właśnie wstępować na promy; drugi oddział, równie silny, nadążał chyżo, lecz w doskonałym ordynku, gdy ujrzał pędzącą jazdę. Wówczas zatrzymał się i w jednym mgnieniu oka obrócił czoło ku nieprzyjacielowi. Rusznice pochyliły się płotem i huknęła salwa jakby na mustrze. Co więcej, zaciekli wojownicy licząc, iż towarzysze znad brzegu poprą ich ogniem, nie tylko nie pierzchli po wystrzale, ale okrzyknąwszy się ruszyli za dymem i uderzyli z furią szablami na jazdę. Było to zuchwalstwo, do którego jedni janczarowie byli zdolni, ale za które też przypłacili ciężko, bo jazda nie mogąc, choćby chciała, powstrzymać koni, uderzyła w nich jak młotem i złamawszy w mig, rozniosła postrach i zgubę. Pod siłą natarcia położył się pierwszy szereg jak łan pod wichrem. Prawda, że wielu padło tylko od impetu i ci zerwawszy się biegli w rozproszeniu ku rzece, od której drugi oddział dawał ognia raz po razu, mierząc wysoko, by ponad głowami swoich razić dragonię. Przez chwilę między janczaramiˇ stojącymi przy promach widać było wahanie się i niepewność, czy wsiadać na promy, czy też, idąc za przykładem drugiego oddziału, uderzyć wręcz na jazdę. Lecz od tego ostatniego kroku powstrzymywał ich widok uciekających kup, które jazda parła końskimi piersiami i cięła tak okrutnie, że zapamiętałość jej chyba z jej biegłością mogła być porównana. Czasem kupa taka, gdy ją zbyt naciśnięto, odwracała się z desperacji i poczynała kąsać, jak kąsa przyparty zwierz, skoro widzi, że nie masz już dla niego ucieczki. Ale właśnie wówczas stojący u brzegu mogli poznać jasno jak na dłoni, że tej jeździe na białą broń niepodobna dotrzymać, tak dalece w użyciu jej góruje. Cięto broniących się przez łby, pyski i karki z taką wprawą i szybkością, że ruchu szabel oko niemal nie mogło pochwycić. Jak gdy czeladź w zamożnym gospodarstwie, młócąc groch dobrze wyschnięty, bije gorliwie a prędko w klepisko; tak iż cała stodoła brzmi odgłosami razów, a wyłuszczone ziarno pryska na wszystkie strony — tak i od odgłosu szabel brzmiało całe nadrzecze, a kupy janczarów, łuszczone bez miłosierdzia, rozpryskiwały się na wszystkie strony. Pan Wasilkowski rzucał się na czele swej lekkiej jazdy, nic o własne życie nie dbając. Lecz o ile biegły kosiarz przewyższy silniejszego od się, lecz mniej wprawnego do kośby parobka, bo gdy ów zmacha się już i obfitym potem pokryje, tamten idzie wciąż naprzód, równo przed sobą ścieląc pokłosy— o tyle właśnie pan Wołodyjowski przewyższył zapamiętałego młodzieńca. Przed samym zderzeniem się z janczarami puścił on dragonów naprzód, sam zaś nieco z tyłu pozostał, aby na całą bitwę mieć oko. Tak z dala stojąc, pilnie patrzył, co chwila zaś rzucał się w war, uderzał, naprawiał, to znów pozwalał, by bitwa odsunęła się od niego, i znów patrzył, znów uderzał. Jak zwykle w bitwie z piechotą tak i wówczas trafiło się, że jazda w zapędzie pominęła uciekających. Kilkunastu z nich, nie mając przed sobą drogi do rzeki, zwróciło się w ucieczce do miasta, aby ukryć się w słonecznikach tuż przed domostwami rosnących. Lecz zauważył ich pan Wołodyjowski, dognał dwóch pierwszych i rozdał między nich dwa lekkie cięcia, a oni padli araz i kopiąc ziemię nogami, dusze wraz z krwią przez otwarte rany yzionęli. Widząc to trzeci strzelił do małego rycerza z janczarki i chybił, mały rycerz trzasnął go ostrzem między nos a usta, i w ten sposób lubego ycia pozbawił. Po czym nie zwłócząc skoczył za innymi i nie tak prędko yrostek wiejski pozbiera grzyby w kupie rosnące, jako on pozbierał ich, im do słoneczników dopadli. Dwóch tylko ostatnich pochwycili żwanieccy udzie, którym mały rycerz żywcem ich zachować rozkazał. Sam zaś rozgrzawszy się nieco, gdy ujrzał, że janczarów znacznie już do rzeki przyparto, skoczył w war bitwy i zrównawszy się z dragonami, pracować począł. Chwilami przed się uderzał, chwilami zwracał się w prawo lub w lewo, dawał szacht płytki i nie patrzył więcej, a za każdym razem biała kapuza obsuwała się na ziemię. Janczary z wrzaskiem tłoczyć się w trwodze przed nim poczęli, on zaś szybkość cięć zdwoił i choć sam spokojny pozostał, jednak żadne oko nie mogło już za ruchami jego rapiera nadążyć i rozeznać, kiedy cięciem, a kiedy sztychem uderza, bo szabla jedno świetliste kolisko naokół jego osoby czyniła. Pan Lanckoroński, który z dawna o nim jako o mistrzu nad mistrzami słyszał, ale go przy robocie dotąd nie widział, aż walczyć poprzestał i patrzył zdumiony, nie mogąc oczom uwierzyć, aby jeden człowiek, choćby mistrz, choćby za najpierwszego kawalera ogłoszon, tyle mógł sprawić i dokonać. Więc się za głowę wziął i naokół słyszeli tylko towarzysze, jak ustawicznie powtarzał: "Mało jeszcze mówiono, dla Boga!" Inni zaś krzyczeli: "Patrzcie, bo tego w świecie nie ujrzycie!" Wołodyjowski zaś pracował dalej. Zepchnięto wreszcie janczarów ku rzece, którzy teraz bezładnie na promy pchać się poczęli. Lecz że promów było dość, a ludzi mniej wracało, niż przyszło, pomieścili się szybko a snadnie. Wnet poruszyły się ciężkie wiosła i między jazdą a janczarami utworzyła się wodna przerwa, która rozszerzała się z każdą chwilą... Lecz z promów poczęły grzmieć janczarki, którym dragonia huknęła w odpowiedź z bandoletów; dymy wzniosły się chmurą nad wodą, potem rozciągnęły się w długie szlaki. Promy, a z nimi janczarowie oddalali się coraz bardziej. Dragoni, otrzymawszy pole, podnieśli srogi krzyk i wygrażając pięściami odjeżdżającym, wołali za nimi: — A pójdziesz, sobaka! a pójdziesz!... Pan Lanckoroński, lubo kule pluskały jeszcze tuż przy brzegu, wziął w ramiona Wołodyjowskiego. — Oczom nie wierzyłem ! — rzekł — mirabilia to są, dobrodzieju, złotego pióra warte ! Wołodyjowski zaś : — Przyrodzona sposobność i wprawa, ot cała rzecz! Ile to się już wojen odbyło ! Tu oddawszy uścisk panu Lanckorońskiemu uwolnił się z jego objęć i spojrzawszy na brzeg, wykrzyknął: — Patrz, wasza miłość, bo inną osobliwość zobaczysz!... Podkomorzy zwróciwszy się spostrzegł oficera naciągającego łuk nad brzegiem. Był to pan Muszalski. Przesławny łucznik walczył dotąd z innymi, wręcz ścinając się z nieprzyjacielem, lecz teraz, gdy janczarowie oddalili się już tak, że kule z janczarek i bandoletów nie donosiły, wyciągnął łuk spod uda i stanąwszy w miejscu, gdzie brzeg był wynioślejszy, naprzód spróbował palcem cięciwy, po czym, gdy ozwała mu się donośnie, przytknął do niej pierzastą strzałę i wymierzył. W tej chwili obejrzeli się na niego Wołodyjowski z Lanckorońskim. Piękny był to obraz! Łucznik siedział na koniu, lewą rękę trzymał prosto, w niej łuk jakby w kleszczach, prawą zaś dłoń przyciągał coraz silniej do brodawki piersi, aż żyły wystąpiły mu na czoło — i mierzył spokojnie. W oddali widać było pod chmurą dymów kilkanaście promów sunących po rzece, bardzo z powodu topnienia śniegów w górach wezbranej, a tak tego dnia przeźroczej, że odbijały się w niej promy i siedzący na nich janczarzy. Bandolety z brzegu umilkły; oczy zwróciły się na pana Muszalskiego lub szły w kierunku, w jakim zabójcza strzała miała podążyć. Wtem zadźwięczała rozgłośnie cięciwa i pierzasty posłaniec śmierci wypadł z łuku. Żadne oko nie mogło jego lotu pochwycić, lecz wszyscy ujrzeli doskonale, jak stojący przy wiośle tęgi janczar rozłożył nagle ręce i okręciwszy się na miejscu, chlupnął w wodę. Prysnęła pod jego ciężarem toń przeźrocza, zaś pan Muszalski rzekł: — Dla ciebie, Dydiuk!.. Po czym sięgnął po drugą strzałę. — Na cześć pana hetmana! — ozwał się do towarzyszów. Owi dech zaparli; po chwili znów zaświszczało powietrze i drugi janczar obsunął się na dno promu. Na wszystkich promach wiosła poczęły poruszać się żywiej i tłukły gwałtownie jasną falę, lecz łucznik niezrównany zwrócił się teraz z uśmiechem do małego rycerza : — Na cześć godnej małżonki waszej mości! I po raz trzeci łuk naciągnął, po raz trzeci wypuścił gorzką strzałę, a ta po raz trzeci pogrążyła się do pół brzechwy w ciele ludzkim. Okrzyk tryumfu zagrzmiał na brzegu, okrzyk wściekłości z promów, po czym cofnął się pan Muszalski, a jego śladem cofnęli się inni dnia dzisiejszego zwycięzcy— i podążyli do miasta. Wracając spoglądali z zadowoleniem na żniwo dnia dzisiejszego. Ordyńców mało zginęło, bo ani razu dobrze się nie zwarli — i przepłoszeni, wnet przeprawili się przez rzekę; ale natomiast janczarowie leżeli w liczbie kilkudziesięciu na kształt snopów pięknie powrósłami związanych. Niektórzy rzucali się jeszcze, ale wszyscy byli już obdarci przez czeladź pana podkomorską. Spoglądając na nich pan Wołodyjowski rzekł: — Mężna to piechota i idzie na dym jako odyniec, ale przez pół tyle nie umie, ile szwedzka. — Jednak dali salwę, jakoby kto orzech zgryzł — zauważył pan podkomorzy. — Ale stało się to samo przez się, nie zaś przez ich sprawność, bo pospolicie musztry oni nijakiej nie robią. To była gwardia sułtańska i ci się jeszcze jako tako ćwiczą, prócz nich zaś są i janczarowie nieregularni, znacznie gorsi. — Daliśmy im pro memoria! Bóg łaskaw, że od tak znacznej wiktorii wojnę tę rozpoczynamy! Lecz doświadczony Wołodyjowski innego był zdania. — Mała to jest wiktoria, nie znaczna — odrzekł. — Dobre i to dla podniesienia ducha w ludziach nieobytych i w mieszczaństwie, ale innego skutku mieć nie będzie. — Zali waszmość myślisz, że w poganach fantazja nie skruszeje? — W poganach fantazja nie skruszeje — rzekł Wołodyjowski. Tak rozmawiając dojechali do miasta, gdzie łyczkowie oddali im owych dwóch żywcem pochwyconych janczarów, którzy przed szablą pana Wołodyjowskiego chcieli się w słoneczniki schronić. Jeden był postrzelon nieco, drugi zdrów zupełnie i pełen okrutnej fantazji. Stanąwszy na zamku kazał go mały rycerz panu Makowieckiemu badać, sam bowiem, chociaż rozumiał dobrze język turecki, jednak nim biegle nie mówił. Wypytywał więc pan Makowiecki, czy sułtan jest już własną osobą w Chocimiu oraz jak prędko do Kamieńca zamyśla? Turczyn zeznawał jasno, lecz hardo. — Padyszach jest własną osobą — mówił. -W obozie gadali, że jutro Halil i Murad baszowie mają się przeprawić na drugą stronę, mehentysów ze sobą wziąwszy, którzy wnet rowy rżnąć poczną. Jutro lub pojutrze przyjdzie na was czas zatracenia. Tu jeniec wziął się w boki i dufny w grozę sułtańskiego imienia, tak dalej mówił: — Szaleni Lachowie! jakże to ośmieliliście się pod bokiem pana napadać ludzi jego i szarpać? Zali myślicie, iż sroga kara was minie? Zali ten zameczek was obronić zdoła? Czymże za kilka dni będziecie, jeśli nie niewolnikami? Czymże jesteście dziś, jeśli nie psami miotającymi się na pańską obliczność? Pan Makowiecki pilnie wszystko spisywał, lecz pan Wołodyjowski, chcąc zuchwalstwo jeńca poskromić, w pysk go po ostatnich słowach uderzył. Stropił się Turczyn i zaraz nabrał dla małego rycerza szacunku, a i w ogóle przystojniej wyrażać się począł. Po skończonym badaniu, gdy wyprowadzono go z sali, pan Wołodyjowski rzekł: — Trzeba tych jeńców i ich zeznania w skok do Warszawy wysłać, bo tam na dworze królewskim jeszcze nie wierzą w wojnę. — Co to są mehentysy, z którymi Halil i Murad mają się przeprawiać?— spytał Lanckoroński. — Mehentysy są to inżynierowie, którzy zasłony i nasypy pod armaty będą przygotowywali — odparł Makowiecki. — A jak waszmościowie myślicie, prawdęli ten jeniec powiadał czy też zgoła łgał? — Jeśli się waszmościom podoba — odrzekł Wołodyjowski — można mu będzie pięty przypalić. Mam ja wachmistrza, który Azję Tuhaj-bejowicza oprawiał i który w tych rzeczach jest exquisitissimus, ale, moim zdaniem, janczar prawdę we wszystkim mówi; przeprawa wnet się rozpocznie, której przeszkodzić nie zdołamy, ba! choćby nas było sto razy więcej! Przeto nie pozostaje nam nic innego, jak się zabierać i do Kamieńca z gotową wieścią jechać. — Tak mi dobrze pod Żwańcem poszło, że rad bym się w zameczku zawrzeć — rzekł pan podkomorzy — bylem miał pewność, że mi waszmość od czasu do czasu na pomoc z Kamieńca wyskoczysz. Niechby potem było, co ma być ! — Mają dwieście dział — odrzekł Wołodyjowski — a gdy dwie ciężkie armaty przeprawią, zamek ów dnia jednego nie wytrzyma. Sam chciałem się w nim zawrzeć, ale teraz, gdym go opatrzył, widzę, że to na nic. Inni przyłączyli się do zdania małego rycerza. Pan Lanckoroński upierał się jeszcze czas jakiś dla fantazji, że w Żwańcu zostanie, ale zbyt był doświadczonym żołnierzem, aby nie przyznać słuszności Wołodyjowskiemu. Wreszcie rozmysły jego przeciął pan Wasilkowski, który przybywszy z pola, wpadł spiesznie do zamku. — Mości panowie — rzekł— rzeki nie widać, bo cały Dniestr pod tratwami. — Przeprawiają się? — spytali wszyscy razem. — Jako żywo! Turcy na tratwach, a czambuły w bród za ogonami. Pan Lanckoroński nie wahał się już dłużej, jeno natychmiast kazał topić stare haubice zamkowe; rzeczy zaś, co się dało, kryć lub wywozić do Kamieńca. Wołodyjowski zaś skoczył na koń i ruszył na czele swych ludzi patrzyć z dalekiej wyniosłości na przeprawę. Halil i Murad baszowie przeprawiali się rzeczywiście. Jak okiem sięgnąć, widać było promy i tratwy, których wiosła tłukły miarowym ruchem jasną wodę. Jechali janczarowie i spahisy od razu w wielkiej liczbie, bo statki przewozowe przygotowywano od dawna już w Chocimiu. Prócz tego stały nad brzegiem opodal wielkie masy wojsk. Wołodyjowski przypuszczał, iż rozpoczynają budowę mostu. Jednakże sułtan nie ruszył jeszcze głównej potęgi. Tymczasem nadjechał pan Lanckoroński ze swymi ludźmi i obaj z małym rycerzem ruszyli do Kamieńca. W mieście oczekiwał ich pan Potocki. W kwaterze jego pełno było wyższych oficerów, a przed kwaterą stały tłumy obojej płci, niespokojne, stroskane, ciekawe. — Nieprzyjaciel przeprawia się i Żwaniec zajęty! — rzekł mały rycerz. — Roboty ukończone i czekamy! — odrzekł pan Potocki. Wieść dostała się do tłumów, które poczęły szumieć jak fala. — Do bram! do bram! — wołano po mieście — nieprzyjaciel w Żwańcu! Mieszczanie i mieszczanki biegli na rondele forteczne w mniemaniu, że z nich dojrzą nieprzyjaciela, ale żołnierze nie chcieli ich puszczać na miejsca pod służbę przeznaczone. — Idźcie do domów! — wołali do tłumów — będziecieli przeszkadzać obronie, to żony wasze wprędce Turków z bliska obaczą! Zresztą nie było trwogi w grodzie, bo go już obiegła wieść o dzisiejszym zwycięstwie, i naturalnie wieść przesadzona. Do przesady przyczyniali się i żołnierze opowiadając dziwy o spotkaniu. — Pan Wołodyjowski rozbił janczarów, samą gwardię sułtańską — powtarzały wszystkie usta. — Nie poganom mierzyć się z panem Wołodyjowskim ! Samego baszę usiekł. Nie tak diabeł straszny, jak go malują! A przecie naszemu wojsku nie dotrzymali! Dobrze wam psubraty! Na pohybel wam i waszemu sułtanowi! Mieszczanki raz jeszcze ukazały się przy szańcach, przy basztach i rondelach, ale obładowane flaszkami gorzałki, wina i miodu. Tym razem przyjęto je chętnie i ochota rozpoczęła się między żołnierstwem. Pan Potocki nie przeciwił się jej, chcąc utrzymać w żołnierzach ducha i wesołość, ponieważ zaś amunicji była w mieście i zamku obfitość nieprzebrana, pozwolił i salwy dawać, w nadziei, że owe odgłosy radości niemało skonfundują nieprzyjaciela, jeżeli je usłyszy. Tymczasem pan Wołodyjowski, doczekawszy zmierzchu w kwaterze generała podolskiego, siadł na koń i chyłkiem przemykał się w towarzystwie czeladnika ku klasztorowi, chcąc jako najprędzej znaleźć się przy żonie. Ale na nic przydały się przebiegi. Poznano go i wnet liczne tłumy otoczyły jego konia. Rozpoczęły się okrzyki i wiwaty. Matki podnosiły ku niemu dzieci. — Ów to jest! patrzcie i pamiętajcie! — powtarzały liczne głosy. Podziwiano go więc niezmiernie, ale najbardziej zdumiewała ludzi nieświadomych wojny jego drobna postawa. W głowie się to nie mogło pomieścić łyczkom, jakim sposobem człowiek tak mały, z tak wesołą i łagodną twarzą, mógł być najstraszniejszym żołnierzem Rzeczypospolitej, z którym nikt nie mógł się mierzyć. On zaś jechał wśród tłumów, od czasu do czasu poruszał żółtymi wąsikami i uśmiechał się, bo jednak był kontent. Przyjechawszy wreszcie do klasztoru wpadł w otwarte ramiona Baśki. Wiedziała ona już o jego czynach dzisiejszych i o wszystkich mistrzowskich cięciach, bo przed chwilą był u niej pań podkomorzy podolski i jako naoczny świadek, zdał jej obszerną relację. Baśka zaraz z początku opowiadania zwołała obecne w klasztorze niewiasty, więc pannę ksienię Potocką, panią Makowiecką, Humiecką, Ketlingową, Chocimirską, Boguszową, i w miarę jak pan podkomorzy opowiadał, poczęła wobec nich puszyć się niezmiernie. Wołodyjowski nadszedł właśnie w chwilę po rozejściu się niewiast. Za czym, kiedy się nasycili powitaniem, siadł strudzony mały rycerz do wieczerzy. Baśka zaś, siadłszy koło niego, sama nakładała mu jadło na talerze i dolewała miodu do kubka. Ów jadł i pił chętnie, bo przez cały dzień nic prawie nie miał w ustach. W przerwach opowiadał też nieco, a Baśka, słuchając z roziskrzonymi oczyma, potrząsała wedle zwyczaju głową, dopytując: — Aha! No i co? no i co? — Silne bywają między nimi chłopy i srogie okrutnie, ale na Turka fechmistrza trudno trafić — mówił mały rycerz. — To i ja mogłabym się z każdym zmierzyć? — Jako żywo! jeno się nie zmierzysz, bo cię nie wezmę!... — Żeby choć jednego w życiu ! Wiesz, Michałku, jak ty idziesz za mury, to ja nawet nie jestem niespokojna. Ja wiem, że ciebie nikt nie dosięże... — Albo to nie mogą mię ustrzelić? — Cicho bądź, albo to nie ma Pana Boga? Usiec się nie dasz, to grunt! — Jednemu ni dwom się nie dam. — Ni trzem, Michałku, ni czterem ! — Ni czterem tysiącom! — rzekł przedrzeźniając Zagłoba. — Żebyś wiedział, Michale, co ona wyrabiała w czasie opowiadania pana podkomorzego! Myślałem, że ze śmiechu się rozpuknę. Jak mi Bóg miły! Nosem to tak ci fyrkała jak koza, a patrzyła w twarz każdej babie po kolei, czy należycie się delektuje. W końcu jużem się zląkł, że kozły zacznie machać, któren widok nie byłby zbyt polityczny. Mały rycerz przeciągnął się trochę po jedzeniu, bo był znacznie utrudzon, nagle przygarnął żonę do się i rzekł: — Moja kwatera na zamku już gotowa, ale tak się nie chce wracać!... Baśka, chyba że już tu ostanę?.. — Jak wolisz, Michałku! — odpowiedziała spuszczając oczy Basia. — Ha ! — zawołał Zagłoba — już mię za grzyba, nie za męża tu uważają, bo mi ksieni pozwala mieszkać w klasztorze. No, ale zapłacze ona na to, moja w tym głowa ! Uważaliście, jak pani Chocimirska na mnie mruga?... Wdówka jest... dobrze!... nic więcej nie powiem! — Dalibóg, że chyba ostanę! — rzekł mały rycerz. Na to Basia: — Byleś się wywczasował dobrze! — Czemu się nie ma wywczasować? — pytał Zagłoba. — Bo będziem gadali, gadali, gadali! A pan Zagłoba począł szukać czapki, aby też pójść na spoczynek, wreszcie znalazłszy ją, nałożył na głowę i odrzekł: — Nie będziecie gadali, gadali, gadali! I wyszedł. Kategoria:Pan Wołodyjowski